


Rumors

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Persephone feeling herself, Short, and i oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: I'm currently working on a longer (different) story. This scene is a divergent that I've had in the back of my head. It doesn't really belong to its own story, but I like it so much I thought I would share this small little smackeral.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a longer (different) story. This scene is a divergent that I've had in the back of my head. It doesn't really belong to its own story, but I like it so much I thought I would share this small little smackeral.

The party was going along swimmingly. Everyone had wine and drink. The music kept the people on the dance floor. Even Hades arrived and wasn’t dragging down the vibe or off sulking somewhere. Poseidon hadn’t punched anyone in attendance. Aphrodite danced with her new fling, too busy to meddle with others. The conversations were lively. No one felt excluded. Everyone got along and they were all having a great time.

This simply wouldn’t do.

“You know who I haven’t seen?” Hera turned to Zeus carefully.

“Who?” He smiled, unknowingly. “We’ve greeted just about everyone at this party.”

“Persephone.” She said the name like dark curse, taboo and full of power. The air shifted around Hades and Minthe, but which direction no one could tell. Hera smiled. Good, she thought.  
“I didn’t realize she was here.” Zeus said. If he had, he wouldn’t have pushed Hades over to her by now.

“I think I saw her go into the garden a few minutes ago. She’s a shy one, that one.” Hera turned towards the door. “I’ll go find her.”

“Find who?” Persephone asked, appearing from a branch that had grown behind them by the water feature. As she splashed down into the shallow pool, the branch flicked flowers up around her. It was a crime, honestly. How could someone just be so picturesque all the time. Her flowing hair dripped down past her waist, flower petals catching on her flyaways. She walked through the water towards them. Hades didn’t have the only jaw that hung loosely.

“Oh.” Hera’s eyes shot up. Something seemed different about her. She was radiant, her movements much more self assured, more confident, full of divine power. “You! I was just wondering if you’ve met my son.”

Persephone look at the large god Hera gestured to. “You must be Ares. I’ve heard about you.”

Ares took off his hat and bowed politely. “Persephone.” He smiled. “I was hoping to run into you.”

“Oh?” Persephone looked shocked. “Why is that?”

Hades looked uncomfortable. Hera looked thrilled.

Ares stepped closer. “I’ve heard rumors about you.”

Persephone scoffed and rinsed out the hem of her dress back into the fountain water. “Rumors? Oh, you shouldn’t pay attention to those. People like to say a lot of things.” She sighed and began to turn away, already bored with this conversation and wanting nothing to do with it.

“Is it true?” Ares stepped forward. “Did Demeter banish you from the mortal realm?”

Persephones stopped. Hera laughed and spoke for her, “Of course not. Of course she’s not banished from the mortal realm. Why would you say such a silly thing.”

Persephone weighed this question in her head. Turning it on end, looking at all angles. She could ask him where he heard it. She could deny it. She could explain the nuances. She could say nothing. Then, Persephone herself spun around again. The wet hem sticking and twisting by her ankles.

“What do you want?” Persephone finally spoke.

Ares smile grew larger. “I want to dance with the most dangerous goddess in Olympus.” He outstretched his hand. An offer. And offer if taken would act as a confession. And agreement.

Persephone appraised Ares for a moment. Taking in his stance, the stray hairs curled around his cut ear, the light in his eyes. Hades looked like he was about to say something. Before he could, Persephone smiled and the words caught in his throat. He watched like a frozen statue as the goddess of spring placed her small hand into the scared palm of the god of war.


End file.
